Race Against the Clock
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: The Twins lives are in jeopardy when Drew alters time itself. Now it's a race against the clock before everything disappears for good.
1. Chapter 1

The prison was cold, scary and most of all mundane. Drew sat at his table in the cafeteria sulking. He had let Christina slip through his fingers. Again. Could he do anything right? Apparently not, He'd lost his princess. His idea for the perfect family had been smashed into a billion little pieces.

"Oh, Princess how could I have lost you that easily?"

Drew continued to brood over his losses. He barely looked up as someone sat across from him.

"So, what are you in for?" she asked drawing his attention.

"Different things,"

"Like?"

"Stalking, criminal intent, abduction of a child,"

"That's the short version isn't it?"

"Yes, so, why are you here?"

"I abducted someone, used the Siren Song to do it which is illegal nowadays,"

"You don't look like a mermaid to me,"

"My powers have been cut off,"

"So, who'd you kidnap?"

"My ex Shaggy-"

"Wait, wait did he by chance marry someone named Christina?"

"They're married now?"

"They've been married for years now,"

"How do you know all of this?"

"My daughter Valerie and I found out when we moved to New Salem,"

"Oh,"

"I'm Drew by the way,"

"I'm Rachel,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins were just coming home from school. Taylor was in the middle of telling Jackie the details of her most recent date with Tyler, Shaggy Jr, and Malcolm rolled their eyes at the girls which gave Daisy an excuse to slap them lightly on their shoulders. Sammie was too busy playing with Noel to notice any of this happening. The kids dumped their bags onto the floor and went in search of the adults. They found Christina and Shaggy at work in the kitchen. They seemed so happy. The kids watched as they worked in perfect sync. Shaggy and Christina's perfect love story was something the girls could only hope to have. Perhaps one day they could.

"So, how was school today?" Christina asked.

"Hectic," Malcolm chuckled.

"Well, it's over now,"

"Yeah, thankfully,"

Malcolm loved having an actual family to call his own. He had siblings, loving parents and plenty of pets to play with. Life was good for all.

But not for long because unbeknownst to them Drew and Rachel was scheming. They were deloping a nasty, wickedly evil plan that would jeopardize them all.

…...

* * *

Drew and Rachel's plan was risky but as far as they were concerned it was worth it. As night fell across the prison the duo made a break for the exit. Using their combined powers they managed to escape unnoticed. Drew took it from there. Using the cover of night as his all he crept into Monster High and into Hexicah Steam's lab. Within minutes the time machine was up and running allowing Drew to go back in time and set things 'right'.

The next day at school, the kids were hanging out before class when the twins cried out in pain and fell to the floor clutching their chests in agony.

"SJ" Holly cried forcing the shift to occur.

"What do we do?" Daisy fretted.

The kids were at a loss when suddenly a swirling portal opened. Time froze as Hexicah Steam himself emerged and bathed the twins in a blue energy.

"What happened?" Taylor questioned in a panic.

"Drew has disrupted the past,"

"What does that mean?"

"He's prevented your parents from meeting,"

"WHAT!"

"You kids must go back and set time back on curse or else the twins will cease to exist. You must limit contact with your parents or else you'll alter the time stream."

"Then how can we help them meet,"

"You'll know how. You must hurry,"

"Don't worry Mr. Steam we'll fix this," Taylor said.

"Good, now go,"

…...

* * *

 **review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The kids stepped through the portal not sure where it would drop them. They were surprised when it dropped them in Shaggy's old house. It was empty for now so they tried to figure out what had occurred and what hadn't. The date and year on the kitchen calendar told them what they needed to know. The life-changing road rally hadn't happened yet but it was close. The twins were confused about why they were here until they saw the pictures scattered throughout the living room. Pictures of their father and Rachel instead of Googie whom he was supposed to be with at this point.

"Okay, split up and search for clues," Daisy instructed.

"Right,"

While the others looked for clues, Taylor stared at the pictures something just didn't seem right. Why would their father be with Rachel?

"Taylor?"

"SJ, look at Dad doesn't something seem strange to you?"

"His eyes are glazed over,"

"Rachel spelled Dad! That's why we're here! We have to fix this!"

"How?"

Just then the sound of keys was heard just outside the door.

"Quick, everyone form a circle!" Taylor commanded in a whisper.

Confused and frightened the others followed her orders. Using all of her magic she willed them to be invisible. Now safe from Shaggy's eyes they watched the scene before them unfold. Shaggy and Rachel stepped through the door. Their father had a permanent smile on his face under Rachel's control. They watched as he willingly obeyed her every order. Thankfully, Taylor began to form an idea which she later passed on to Daisy once they had managed to escape.

"So, you want to do what?"

"Anonymously report Rachel to the authority, wipe Dad's memories and send on his way to meet Googie,"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Well, you call the police and I'll get to work on the potion I can slip it into Dad's drink if I use my fastest speed,"

"And?"

"You the rest of you will wipe Dad's house of any and all traces of Rachel and, SJ?"

"Yes?"

"Clean out the fridge,"

"Why?"

"Dad met Googie in the grocery store,"

"How do you know that?"

"Scooby told me once,"

"Okay,"

"How do you know she's going to be there?"

"She worked there,"

"Oh,"

So, the kids set to work. Daisy left a tip for the police while Taylor concocted the memory altering potion. Shaggy Jr and, Sammie meanwhile crept back into Shaggy's house when he had left again. Hurriedly they collected and destroyed all evidence of Rachel. Then they feasted upon everything in the fridge. Which was their favorite part of the plan. Once they had finished they rushed to meet Taylor who was busy trying to track her father's whereabouts. She tracked him to a small cafe and luckily for her he was sipping on ice water. Invisibly, she slipped the clear potion into his drink and he drank it. Once he had time froze again.

"Huh?" the kids asked in bewilderment as Hexicah once again stepped through a portal.

"Well done kids. Time will right itself from here,"

"We fixed all of it?"

"No, this was the easiest part I mean, you've set your father back on his path to becoming a werewolf Now you must help your parents meet,"

"Oh,"

"Hurry,"

"We will,"

* * *

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

The kids were surprised when they were dropped at the castle a few days before the life-changing race. Hearing voices nearby they ducked for cover. Peeking from their hiding spot they saw Dracula and Drew talking.

"I hate werewolves as much as the next vampire, Lord Dracula, Drew was saying "I'll be more than happy to help knock him out of the race!"

"It'd be a great relief,"

"Then consider it done,"

The kids were mortified. Drew was going to sabotage the race. He was going to keep Shaggy from winning or he was going to try at least. Taylor and Daisy shared a disgusted look. This was not good. The kids split up in order to spy. Taylor and Daisy went to spy on Shaggy while Holly and Shaggy Jr went to spy on Drew. Sammie was told to spy on Christina.

Holly and Shaggy Jr saw Drew in the garage working on his car with the help of someone else. Their eyes blew wide when they realized who the other person was. Drew from the future. He really wasn't giving up, was he? They watched as he outfitted his hot rod with all sorts of weapons. Dangerous weapons. Shakily, Shaggy Jr snapped a picture and sent it to his sister. Taylor and Daisy watched as Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and, Googie hunted for a way out. They failed like they were supposed to and ended up amidst the party downstairs. With nothing out of place, the two girls joined Sammie who was keeping an eye on Christina. Taylor was in awe. Her own mother as a teenager was a sight to behold. Of course, Christina looked no different but she acted differently. The three watched as she carefully outlined her plans for the race.

There was no trouble there but Taylor didn't want to leave. Of course, once Daisy reminded her why they were there they raced to meet Shaggy Jr and Holly.

…...

* * *

That night, Shaggy Jr and Holly crept quietly into the deserted garage. Shaggy Jr set to work on his modifications.

"Wrench," he muttered extending his hand to Holly.

"Wrench," Holly said handing him the desired object.

They worked like that for several minutes. Holly was elated to be helping Shaggy Jr. minutes turned to hours as they worked. They talked in hushed whispers and were always on edge. Someone could come in at any moment. At some points, Holly was worried that they wouldn't finish in time and just as her time limit was up and Jackie took her place what she had feared would happen happened.

"Awright, you monsters! Step away from the car and prepare to SPLAT!",

Jackie suppressed a gulp as she and Shaggy Jr turned to face none other than Scrappy Doo himself.

"Put 'em up! Put 'em up! Now you're gonna tell me what you're doing to Shaggy and Uncle Scooby's car; or am I gonna have to get REALLY tough?!"

"Whoa, easy there Scrappy we're here to help," Jackie said calmly as she neared the little dog.

"How'd you know my name?"

"You're wearing a tag with your name on it," Jackie replied dryly.

"I'm gonna, why I'll SPLAT you real good," Scrappy declared.

"You don't want to do that we _are_ here to **help** ," Shaggy Jr insisted.

"Prove it,"

Shaggy Jr flipped the switch showing off the array of defense measures that he installed so that his father would not only survive but win.

"Okay, Okay, I give,"

"Thank you now, don't tell anyone that you saw us,"

"Why?"

"Uh, because if you told, Dracula would find out and well-"

Jackie made a slashing motion across her neck.

"Oh, okay,"

"Promise,"

"Puppy's honor,"

…...

* * *

The day of the race the kids took their spots around the track. Here went everything. Taylor being the ever curious girl she was decided to shadow Christina. After all, with Drew in the race, there was no telling what might happen. So, it was decided she would keep an eye on her mother while Shaggy Jr and Jackie watched out for Shaggy. Daisy and Sammie chose to spy on Drew and text the others if he did anything. Which he did. His first attempt was made directly. He tried to sideswipe Shaggy but thanks to Shaggy Jr's ingenious ideas Shaggy was protected. His next move was made at Christina. He had rigged the bridge over the gator-infested swamp to collapse. As quickly as she could, Taylor yanked her wand out of her back pocket.

Her wand in contrast to her mothers was darkly colored and twisted to resemble a gnarled tree branch. Taylor gripped it so tightly her knuckles were turning white. As Christina neared the bridge Taylor fired at the support post. Her hands shook as Christina blazed across. No sooner had Christina crossed the bridge it collapsed thus preventing Drew and everyone else from crossing. The kids continued doing things like this. Taylor prevented an avalanche, Daisy had to right signs that had been turned the wrong way. Little did they know that older Drew had seen them. Grinding his fangs he left his hiding place to prepare a trap.

As the race was coming to a close the kids gathered to watch and protect Shaggy and Christina's very first meeting. They yelped in surprise as a net fell on them. They belatedly realized that the net was made of sphinx-hair which made escape impossible. They watched horrified as Drew stepped out of the shadows with a vicious smirk and a rifle in his hands.

"I was wondering how that pathetic normie escaped the mermaid", he sneered. "Now I know. I'm surprised you were able to follow me, seeing as you should have CEASED TO EXIST the moment I changed history! How did you even know what I was doing?"

The kids remained silent. There was no way they were telling him the truth.

"Well, it doesn't matter now", he grinned, brandishing the rifle. "You may have derailed all my plans to help my younger self in the race, but I'm going end it right now."

"Oh, please, You may be the psycho Mom always said you were", Taylor scoffed. "But even you wouldn't kill children, let alone the children of your 'princess'!"

Drew laughed. It was a chilling sound.

"Oh this isn't for YOU", he chuckled evilly. "I'm going to kill your pathetic coward of a father with a silver bullet while he's dangling by his fingertips before she arrives to save him! That way, he'll NEVER stand between me and my Princess!"

"NO," The twins cried just as their father swerved and was thrown out of the car.

Drew smirked as he prepared to shoot. He simply ignored the sound of bitter weeping.

Shaggy Jr couldn't take it. His friends and sister were helpless. His parents, his father was about to die and he didn't even know it. His father. The same man that stayed up late when he had nightmares as a child. The same man who was always there for him when he needed someone who really understood him. The same man who was NEVER too busy for his children. Shaggy Jr snapped

"NO," he cried as he transformed and tore the net in half, freeing his friends.

Drew watched in shock as the young hybrid rammed into him knocking him off his feet and beating him senseless,

"SJ, come to look", Taylor called breathlessly from the vantage point. Grinning wickedly, her brother dragged Drew to his feet and pulled him along. before tying him with the remains of the net.

"Like, I think you're gonna just LOVE to see this", he smirked at Drew.

As they all watched, Christina pulled up on her motorcycle. Even though her Uncle Dracula had told her anything goes in this race, she wanted to win fair and square. Her helmet still obscuring most of her face, she reached down to the werewolf.

"Take my hand!", she urged him. He hesitated a moment, afraid it might be a trick. But something in her eyes told him it was ok. When he took her hand, they both felt something like a warm tingle-that went up their arms and into their hearts. She pulled him up to safety.

"No," Drew cried as he struggled.

"Shut Up," Taylor ordered before turning back to the scene before her.

"Like, thanks", he breathed. "I thought I was a goner for sure!"

"Don't mention it. We have the lead and well, I didn't want to win just because you literally 'dropped out'. What do you say to a mad dash to the finish?"

"You're on!"

And with that, the two sped to the finish.

* * *

Shaggy Jr knocked Drew out as Hexicah stepped through the portal.

"Well done children, however, you have one more stop to make,"

"Yes Sir,"

To Monster High they went.

…...

* * *

 **Review, please.a big thanks goes to DRAGONDAVE45.**


	4. Chapter 4

The kids were unceremoniously dumped out of the portal. As luck would have it they landed in the middle of the courtyard. Luckily, no one was around to see them.

"Okay, guys this is it," Taylor said as she brushed herself off.

"This will be a piece of cake," Daisy said.

"Uh, not exactly," Jackie responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how many obstacles Mom and Dad faced when they first met?" Shaggy Jr questioned

"Oh,"

"We have to be extra, extra careful this time," Taylor said before transporting them to the catacombs.

"But why are we here?" Daisy asked confusedly.

"I don't know," Taylor admitted sheepishly.

"I believe I can shed a little light on your task," Hexicah said as he joined them.

"Well?"

"Tonight, Molly is going to drag your mother to a party. Drew will be there and well he's planning to-"

"What?"

"Rape Christina. If he succeeds history will be altered and all of our efforts will be in vain,"

"We can't let that happen!" Taylor cried.

"We won't,"

"I wish you, children, the best of luck,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria at that very moment.

"Oh, please Christina?"

"No way M"

"But-but I need you to drive me home and take care of me afterward,"

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't drink,"

"But I've got to go,"

"Why is that?"

"Because EVERYONE is going,"

"Fine, I'll drive you and take you back to my place when you get so drunk you can barely walk,"

"You're the best Christy,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

…...

* * *

That night, the kids snuck into the party unseen. The music was blaring and everything was intense they looked around hoping to spot Christina and Drew. They found neither. However, they did see Molly in the living room dancing her heart out on top of the coffee table beer bottle in hand. Where was Christina? The sooner they found her the better.

"Okay, we need to split up," Daisy declared once they'd found a quiet place in which to converse.

"No duh," Jackie quipped.

"Okay, I will watch the entrance for Drew since he hasn't arrived yet. SJ you and Sammie track down Clawdeen and Duncan, they're here somewhere and if they find out that Drew is here they'll keep him away from Christina. Taylor, find your mother and keep an eye out for anything suspicious,"

"Got it,"

"Good, let's go, gang,"

Daisy scurried to the entrance and took her spot in some nearby bushes. All she could see were tipsy teenagers making out. She gagged silently thanking her lucky stars that her parents never let her throw a party like this. Not like this one. After ten minutes of crouching uncomfortably in the bushes, she finally spotted Drew. He was speaking with another boy. It was difficult to tell what he was saying but she could assume something was going on. She watched as Drew passed a clear vial to the kid along with a glass of lemonade. There was what he was planning to use to drug Christina.

Daisy quickly texted Taylor to be on the lookout for this kid and sent a picture.

Meanwhile, Taylor was invisible watching her mother from a nearby tree as she counted the number of people to fall into the pool. When she got to ten the kid joined her. Taylor had to act quickly. Thinking on her feet she yanked her wand from her back pocket and caused the vibrations from the speakers around them to amplify and shatter the glass. Good, now how was she going to get her mother away from this guy? Thankfully, a very drunk Molly stumbled into the backyard prompting Christina to act.

She abruptly stood up and rushed over to her friend. Guiding her back inside. Taylor followed keeping a close eye on the duo. Just as they made it through the front door. Drew connered Christina, Taylor face-palmed. Where were her brother and Sammie?

Currently, Shaggy Jr and Sammie were trying to get Duncan's attention without being noticed. Finally, being fed up, Shaggy Jr grabbed a cup and chucked it at Duncan's head. That did it, Duncan turned around and caught sight of Drew harassing Christina. Mission accomplished. The kids met back up and silently crossed their fingers that this was it. Thankfully, Duncan pulled Drew away from Christina while Clawdeen ushered Christina and Molly out to the car. When the portal opened the kids rushed through excitedly.

…...

* * *

as soon as they got back to the school, the twins hurriedly called their parents hoping to go home. Once all the kids got the all clear to go home the hurried.

"MOM, DAD," Taylor cried as she opened the door.

"Sorry, kiddos your parents are at work so they sent me," Molly said stepping out from the kitchen.

"MOLLY," the twins rushed to crush their favorite aunt in a hug.

"What happened to you guys?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you,"

"Well, let's put in a movie and await your parents,"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Shaggy and Christina returned from work that day they were crushed by the over-excited twins. Christina looked to Molly for help but the purple-haired halfa only shrugged mouthing "I'm confused too,". Nevertheless, Shaggy and Christina wrapped their children in a group hug while Molly cooed over Noel. Afterward, the triplets ran off to read books or at least, that's what they claimed they were going to be doing but everyone knew better than to believe them. Because the only one who actively read on a day to day basis was Nathan.

The adults couldn't place why the kids were so happy that day but they didn't really care.

"I'm glad we got our family back, Tay," Shaggy Jr whispered that night after dinner,

"Me too SJ me too,"

The end.


End file.
